Horatio
The Horatio are one of the playable factions in Endless Space. A race of clones, their leader seeks to "beautify" the universe by populating it with his likeness. Background Origins The Horatio were founded by an eccentric Mezari trillionaire of the same name.In-game faction description Incredibly long-lived, unbelievably rich, tired of ordinary life. Taking a single colony ship, Horatio set up base on a far flung planet that contained ancient cloning labs left by the Endless, which he would later name Horatio Prime. Still bored and now also lonely, he turned to these facilities. Using his DNA for a template, Horatio created a race of obedient replicas of the most beautiful being in the entire universe - himself. Before long, "Horatio, The First" as he was now known, had repopulated the planet with his likeness. At that point, it dawned on him how much more beautiful the galaxy would be if it too were filled with... Horatios. Society The Horatio society reflects the nature of its founder and absolute ruler. Just as the faction's goal is to beautify the universe, every part of the society - the buildings, the ships, the people - also must be beautiful. In a race of near identical copies, conformity is a great virtue, individuality a great vice. "Defective" copies that are too unique are destroyed.Echo -6CF Betalus Hero Description Indeed, all Horatio, both male and female, look alike, save facial tattoos. Convinced of their own superiority, the Horatio see the other factions as primitive, unsophisticated, and - above all - ugly. The notion of other species not like them is disturbing to most HoratiosRutsch -C2 Odesa 44 Hero Description That said, other Horatio embrace these other species. The faction understands that sometimes working with other races is necessary or even desirable. For the time being at least, the Horatio will have to coexist with the ugly people... Traits Steam Achievements Hint: Use Horatio cloning ability. Notes *Despite their biological origin, the Horatio do not seem to identify themselves as human.Faruda -1A Tergus Hero Description. *Horatio excel at populating and influence. Combining these two allows a Horatio player to rapidly develop a newly conquered system, then use its significant influence as an area-denial tool. While this will work against AI, care should be taken when facing human opponents or aggressive AI, as they are likely to simply declare war and eliminate the irritation. In combat, Horatio are strong, though not to the same level as Hissho or Cravers are. Something to bear in mind is that Horatio have the slowest ship production of all stock races, meaning a protracted war can be crippling to ones economy. *The second strength of Horatio is their theme: Cloning. Whereas other groups need to rely on luck of the draw for early administrators or late-game Commanders, Horatio can simply clone existing options as required. This has two benefits: One, it allows for precise heroes to be crafted, and two, the cloned hero will retain all traits and experience of the copied hero, allowing for rapidly deployed, powerful heroes. As the game shifts from early game to late, a Horatio player should begin to expel administrators and corporate heroes, in order to field high-level Commanders and Pilots on their fleets. This will be necessary to compete with any militarized opponents the player will encounter. Horatio also get an extra 3 Hero slots in the Academy via the tech "Alien Integration" References Category:Horatio Category:Factions